Start of Something New
by lokome
Summary: I got the title from the HSM song :P . Arthur/Ariadne
1. Not Woken Yet

The adventure seemed like weeks ago. While in reality, it was only yesterday. Like, literally, yesterday. Ariadne walked out of the college and into the streets. This is reality. The chess piece fell. It was all real now. She walked across the stone path, thinking of the adventure she had yesterday. Of entering fisher's dream and infiltrating it. Of dreaming in a dream that you're dreaming. Of all the action. Of… her partners.

Well, friends are also a way to put it. There was Cobbs, the leader. He introduced her into the game. He was nice, I guess, though sometimes he can be very demanding. There was Eames, the forger. He could forge into other people in dreams to get information. Besides that, he was the "funny man" of the group. He likes to make jokes and all. There was also Yufus, the chemist. He is a really skilled chemist. He could make you asleep for hours and not a freaking thing will wake you up.

Then there was Arthur. There was something about him that made him different. He wouldn't panic in the desperate of times. He would look mysterious when he walked into a room, yet at the same time calm and "elegant". His slick-back hair and those dark brown eyes just closed the deal. Of course she would never admit that.

Ariadne was just on her way home from college when her phone rang. "Must be Eames." she thought.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.  
"Ariadne?" It was Eames.  
"Eames? Is Cobbs okay?"  
"Ariadne, I need you to come right away. It's an emergency."  
"Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

13 minutes later…

Ariadne entered the warehouse. There, she found Yusuf and Eames, but no sign of Arthur.

"Ariadne." Eames said when she entered the warehouse. His voice sounded serious and concerned, which could mean only one thing to Ariadne.

Cobbs had not woken up.


	2. Into the Dream

Since yesterday.

24 hours ago.

"He's not awake, is he?" Ariadne asked.  
"No, not yet." Eames replied. "Yusuf has tried everything he could to wake him up, but it just won't do."  
"So what are we doing here?"

There was a pause. Well, dramatic pause.

"We'll have to break into the dream."

Ariadne didn't know what to react. She was speechless. Yesterday, she's just experienced the most extreme level in dreams, and now Eames wanted her to come again. Eames had no idea what she had gone through last night. Ariadne was just scared to even fall asleep. She was like some 10-year-old kid who just watched "paranormal activity" and keeps checking the door every 5 minutes. She wasn't really sure if this is a dream or not.

"Why… why did you ask me to come?" Ariadne asked.  
"Arthur asked me to." Eames replied.  
"Dude! You weren't supposed to tell!" Yusuf shouted.  
"Really? He said that? I must have misunderstood him" Eames asked with a smirk on his face.  
"How could you have misunderstood him when he said, "Eames, DON'T TELL ARIADNE." Yusuf said.  
"Hey guys, back to the problem?" Ariadne interrupted.  
"Yeah, so we're going to break into Cobb's dream, and get him back to reality." Eames said.  
"Where's Arthur?"  
"Here"

Arthur appeared from the other room, with his black suit and tie, his polished leather shoes, and of course, his slick-back hair. Ariadne thought he used to much gel, but that's not the point. The point is that she was staring at him. Kinda like how you guys watch "inception". Or kinda the way a dingo watches a baby. Whatever.

"Ariadne?" Eames said. "Ariadne?", now waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Yeah?" Ariadne said, snapping back to reality.  
"Nothing."  
"So are we all set?" Arthur said.  
"Yes. Everybody's here." Eames answered.

They all went into a room where Cobbs lay asleep. Yusuf injected Cobbs while the others took their places.

"Everybody ready?" Yusuf asked. They all nodded (well, except Cobb, of course)

He pressed the button. And entered the dream world.


	3. He Knows

And they entered the dream world.

The process went as usual as any other dreams. They would fall asleep and a flash of white light would appear, and then…

Ariadne rubbed her eyes as she settled in the dream world. She did not have to design this dream because this was Cobb's; Cobbs had did it. But there was something very strange about this place. It all look… too familiar. She saw that café before, and that bridge, and that house...

And then she got it

"Cobb" she thought, "Cobb made this dream…."  
"He made this dream out of memories" Arthur said approaching her. "That bastard."

"Yes, it all make sense now." Ariadne thought, looking to the bridge.

That was the same bridge when Cobb told her not to make dreams out of memories. It was also the time when the projections grabbed her and Mal stabbed her. I guess you have to take the bad with the good.

"We'll have to find Cobbs now." Eames said approaching them. "He's probably in his house."  
"But we're in Paris and his house is in Los Angeles." Ariadne said.  
"Then what's Cobb's house doing right there across the road?"

It was Cobb's house, the "modern-looking" house with a small garden out in the front. The roof was a little bit slanting and there was a black-brownish door. More importantly, there was a mailbox with a Cobb's name painted on it.

"Cobb knows." Arthur said while looking at the house. "He knows he's still dreaming."

Arthur, Ariadne and Eames walked across the road. Ariadne felt weird. It's a mixture of Paris and the United States. When she turned to her left, she could see the Eiffel Tower, and to the right, the Empire State Building. There were French cafes, and there was also Olive Garden. More importantly, the projections are beginning to stare at them. Ariadne was getting uncomfortable.

Then it happened.

The projections began to attack. Four people lunged and grabbed Ariadne. She was screaming now and trying to break free. Arthur quickly pulled out his gun and hit one of them. He kicked the other. He pointed the gun at one of the projections that was surrounding Ariadne and shot him. And the other. And the other. And the last one. Eames took care of the rest.

"Quickly! To the house!" Arthur said grabbing Ariadne's hand and dragging her to the front door. Eames was ahead first and opened the door for them. "Go! Go! Go! Hurry up!" he shouted. Arthur and Ariadne went pass the door just in time. Eames quickly closed the door as he panted with the sound of banging on the door.

"You alright?" Athur asked Ariadne. "Are you hurt?"  
Ariadne shook her head, still panting.  
"That's my girl." Eames said, messing up Ariadne's hair.  
Ariadne just smiled as she fixes her hair, looking her surroundings.

Yup, she remembered the place alright. They're standing at a small hallway lined up with pictures on the walls. It's dark, but you can see light at the end of it. Arthur, Ariadne and Eames walked slowly down the hallway. At the end of it, the encounter a kitchen. Yes, Ariadne remembers this place.

As the team moves to the kitchen, they spotted Cobb (surprise, surprise). He's calmly sitting in the kitchen playing with his laptop.

"Hey guys, I knew I'll be expecting you." Cobb said while still playing on his laptop.  
"Cobb, what are you doing here?" Eames asked him, surprised that he's so calm.  
"Living my life. How about you guys?"  
"Rescuing you, Cobb! What does it look like we're doing?"  
"It looks like you guys are interrupting my dream"  
"Cobb! You need to get out of here!" Ariadne said.  
"No, he's staying right here." A voice answered back

-  
thx for all the reviews guys, means a lot :) btw, some of the jokes aren't mine. Enjoy and review!


	4. Sheeee's Back!

"He's not going anywhere" a mysterious voice replied.

"Mal?" everybody said at once.  
"Missed me?" she said with a smirk on her face. She pulled out a gun and shot Eames. He fell to the ground and "died".  
"You next" she pointed the gun at Ariadne.  
"Ariadne! NOOO!" Arthur said.

Picture this in slow motion. Mal pulled the trigger. The bullet flies through the air. Arthur lunges to Ariadne and cover her. Okay, you can stop slow-moing now.

The bullet hits Arthur and he falls "dead" to the ground. "ARTHUR! NO!" Ariadne cried.

"Touching." Mal loaded her gun. "Too bad for you", pointing the gun at Ariadne.

Ariadne quickly glance at her surroundings, finding something to fight with. Then she spotted the kitchen knife not far away from her. She jumps just as Mal pulled the trigger. The bullet missed and hit the wall. Ariadne grabs the knife and before Mal could realize it, Ariadne plunges the knife to her; Mal screams in agony and dies. Well, I guess "dies" 'cause, you know, she's actually already dead.

"MAL!" Cobb screams running to the body.

As Cobb rush to the body, Ariadne picks up Mal's gun and shoots Cobb with it. Cobb cries and "dies". (oh look, it rhymes. Bonus!) "Sorry Cobb" she said as she loads the gun and points it at her head. She closes her eyes and pulls the trigger.

Then everything went black.


End file.
